


Mirror, mirror, on the wall...

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna started getting ready a bit too early for Madara'S liking, so he wanted to show him how much spare time they actually have and what all they can do...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 7 - Mirror sex





	Mirror, mirror, on the wall...

“We still have time, you know.” Madara whispered into his brother’s ear, hugging him from behind.

Izuna put down his comb and looked into the mirror. “Being early won’t kill us.”

“It won’t, but there are better things to do than sit and wait in the car.”

“Like what?”

Madara just shrugged, his hands wandering down and slowly taking off the only piece of clothing Izuna put on that morning. “Would you be so nice and hand me the lube, hmm…?” He then murmured, kissing Izuna’s neck. 

He took the bottle Izuna gave him, opened it and poured some lube in between his little brother’s butt cheeks. Then he used his fingers to spread it around his entrance. 

Izuna bit his lip when Madara pushed all of his length in – slowly, but at once. Madara started slow, but he didn’t keep it that way, after all, they didn’t have that much time. 

“Look at yourself.” The older male whispered. Izuna did what he was told and instantly turned bright red. He wasn’t used to something like this at all. He wanted to look away again, but Madara was carefully watching him, making sure he obeyed every order he gave him…


End file.
